


Just Another Day

by wildwordwomyn



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-08
Updated: 2011-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-19 04:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan gets called out by Garcia's Goddess-like ninja skills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> None really. Just cleaning out some stuff on my laptop and found this:)

Another day at the office. Catching bad guys, digging around in disturbing thoughts, filling out reports. Yeah, just another day at the office.

 

Morgan is watching Rossi. More specifically he's watching Rossi watch Hotch. Not that Hotch doesn't need to be watched. The man will break himself into too many pieces one of these days. Morgan knows it as easily as he knows he'll do the same. It's inevitable with the work they're in. But Hotch is special. Not just a team leader. A man to respect, to befriend, to protect. A man more on his level than any of the others. Which is why Morgan finds himself watching Rossi watch Hotch, growing concerned when the watching lasts longer than appropriate. If only he could get into Rossi's head and figure out what he's thinking-.

 

"Hello, my sweet!" Garcia chirps into his ear. He jumps involuntarily, upset with himself for not having heard her approach once again.

 

"Baby girl, you gotta stop doin' that!"

 

"Well, if you'd pay more attention I wouldn't be able to use my Goddess-like ninja skills so often," she responds, smiling. “Now, why are you staring so hard at The Godfather?”

 

“The Godfather?” Morgan can't help cracking a smile. “Should I even ask?”

 

“He started all this, didn't he?” she responds, waving a jeweled hand around to indicate the BAU. “So he's The Godfather.” The hand turns into a loose fist as her index finger stretches out to point at him. “And you didn't answer my question.”

 

“Garcia...” She only raises an eyebrow. “He's been watching Hotch for the last half hour,” he finally says. The other eyebrow raises as she looks over her eyeglasses at him. “What's he watching him for?”

 

Garcia's expression of surprise slides into tender knowing. “He watches Hotch for the same reason you watch Reid, Derek...”

 

She doesn't say anything else. She just pats his cheek lightly and turns to walk back to her office. Morgan blinks, unaware that he's frowning. He can't figure out what bothers him more. The fact that Rossi is attracted to Hotch, that he never noticed, or that he hasn't been hiding his own attraction to Reid as well as he thought...


End file.
